wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Hoyden
Hoyden is the team leader for the Austin Wards. Personality Her personality is very inline with her cape name. Golem noted that Hoyden lived with layers of defenses around herself - bravado, sarcasm, aggression, and so on. He suspect that "there were very few things that really got to the heart of Hoyden. When they did, they hurt."Hoyden? Hard to say. She lived with this wall that she’d erected around herself. Layers of defenses, in bravado or being snarky or being sarcastic or aggressive or avoiding the situation. In combat situations or real life, Theo suspected there were very few things that really got to the heart of Hoyden. When they did, they hurt. How would she react to someone being vulnerable? - Excerpt from Interlude 26a Appearance Hoyden's theme was one that looked like a desperado. Her mask was a cloth with eye-holes that covered her head but allowed for her blond curls to tumble from behind. Her costume was made up of what appeared to be black chain-mail, but designed to look like a jacket and jeans.“You may recognize some of the captains of the respective Wards teams. Jouster from New York, Vantage from Los Angeles, Tecton from Chicago and Hoyden from Austin. You know Clockblocker.” ... Hoyden looked more like a desperado than a superhero, with a costume that incorporated a kerchief with eyeholes over the upper half of her face, her blond curls tumbling behind, and a jacket and jeans in what looked like black-painted chainmail. - Excerpt from Drone 23.1 Abilities and Powers Hoyden was a cape with multiple powers. As a striker, anything she hits will explode, while an attacker would also suffer a retaliatory explosion should she be hit. This is in combination with a resistance to damage from other powers, one that becomes better the further the distance from her target. Combined with basic strength and durability increases, classifies her as a brute.Hoyden was one of the capes with a mess of powers. Things she hit exploded, things that hit her suffered a retaliatory explosion. She was stronger, more durable, and to top it all off, she had a peculiar resistance to damage and powers that improved as she got further from her target. - Excerpt from Drone 23.1 This let her survive things like falls from great heights; indirect force could still affect her though.Defiant used a grappling hook from his glove to try to catch Hoyden, only for it to fly off in another blast of flame. He tried again, but this time, he whipped the chain, so the length of it wound around her, then yanked her inside. He signaled, and the forcefield went on. - Excerpt from Sting 26.6 Combined, these powers allowed her to take lightning strikes from BehemothI waited and watched as Behemoth engaged the other capes, tracking what powers he was using and when. He was presently staggering forward when he could, otherwise holding his ground, deflecting and redirecting attacks. When he was free to do so, he reached out with his claws, and lightning lanced out to tear through the assembled capes. Golem, to his credit, was going all out. Hands of stone and metal rose from the ground to shield defending capes and balk Behemoth’s progress. I could make out Hoyden, leader or second in command of the Austin Wards. She wasn’t on the front lines, but was defending the mid-line capes. It made sense with how her power worked, as her defensive powers provided more cover from attacks at greater ranges. She threw herself in the way of lightning bolts and stood between Behemoth and the wounded. When lightning struck her, detonations ripped out from the point of impact, seeming almost to short out the currents. - Excerpt from Crushed 24.3 and fight hand-to-hand with Scion. She also has some resistance to mind effecting powers.The other man raised a hand at Hoyden, and she stopped in her tracks. He almost leisurely stood, taking the hand of the girl beside him, then reached down to collect his robe, and recoiled in horror at the bugs that festooned it. He couldn’t get to the rod, whatever it was supposed to do. “Heads up, Hoyden’s ensorcelled or something,” I said, communicating through the earbuds. “Nuh uh,” I could hear her speak through the earbud. She caught the cape from behind, then hurled him through the doorway, at Clockblocker. He stepped on the man’s bare back, and the man was frozen. “Cape two captured,” Clockblocker said. - Excerpt from Drone 23.1 History Background Hoyden triggered as part of a multi-trigger event.On the rare occasion regular people get Eden shards with all of the drawbacks of a Cauldron vial. I saw Abattoir's power as a kind of failing of the system, really. If I did anything, I'd retcon it as a multi-trigger somehow. A Flechette-like/Hoyden-like scenario. - Wildbow's Lausanne RP, Details & Sessions 0.0-1.2 She would eventually join the Wards. Story Start Needed the services of Glenn Chambers more then any other Ward.“Serious as cancer,” Hoyden mimicked her superior. “All Glenn cares about is the image, the PR. Up to you to figure out how to hold yourself like a ‘lady’ while you’re dealing with street thugs with guns.” “You would know, Hoyden,” Glenn said. “I’d hoped something would sink in for you, with you having more meetings with me than anyone has in the past year.” - Excerpt from Drone 23.1 Post-Echidna Was part of the action against The Adepts and the evaluation of Weaver. Fought during the Behemoth attack on New Delhi, India. Hoyden was able to sustain direct lightning strikes from Behemoth, acting as a lightning rod to protect other capes during the battle. Post-Timeskip Hoyden participated in the fight against the Slaughterhouse 9000. The first group she encountered consisted of two Nyx, four Night Hag's and three Psychosoma's. The group was dispatched when Number Man and Contessa came to the aid of the heroes present. When an expeditionary force revisited Ellisburg, Hoyden served as suppressing fire for the remaining creations Nilbog had left behind. She was eventually buried in the sludge they left behind and had to be rescued by Defiant. She and Tecton ended up holding off a group Harbingers but were quickly relieved.Hoyden exploded, but the Harbingers didn’t get hurt. They spun, spreading the damage around like a person might roll to absorb a fall, ducking and sidestepping to put themselves at the periphery of the effect. ... Tecton glanced at Hoyden. A communication seemed to pass between them. They struck the palm of the hand, and the entire thing shattered. Hoyden, Tecton and five of the Harbingers descended with a shower of rubble. Hoyden and Tecton broke their fall with uses of their respective powers. Hoyden hit the ground to generate an explosion. Tecton punched the earth with his piledriver in the instant he reached solid ground. The Harbingers didn’t have that ability. A five-story drop. People had died or been seriously hurt after a three-story drop. Nobody told them that. In the midst of the thin cloud of dust and the chunks of debris, the Harbingers moved without wincing or giving any sign of pain, their black-clothed forms rising from the ground like spectres. ... He stared at Hoyden and Tecton, surrounded by the eight Harbingers. ... Golem tore his eyes away from the scene. He glanced down at the street, where Bitch, Parian and Foil were reinforcing Tecton and Hoyden, backing them up as the Harbingers approached. One Harbinger threw something, and a dog dropped like its heart had stopped. - Excerpt from Interlude 26a Gold Morning As part of Khepri's swarm she fought against Scion hand-to-hand, able to resist the creature's defensive measures. She was, however, frightened the entire time. I could feel the fear of the people I was sending into the fray. Hoyden’s fear was like the scared-little-girl fear I’d experienced while concussed, wracked with pain and helpless at Bakuda’s feet. But she could hit Scion, and I needed people who could hit him. I needed every iota of strength I could squeeze out of these capes. - Excerpt from Speck 30.5 Trivia *As with many Worm cape names 'Hoyden', or 'Hoiden', is a somewhat dated term. Originating from Dutch, it refers to a boisterous girl.dictionary definition of hoyden Fanart Gallery Hoyden2.png|Image by Mugasofer Hoyden.png|Image by Mugasofer Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Wards Category:Striker Category:Brute Category:Protectorate Category:Cluster Cape Category:Worm Characters